


Simon makes it weird

by Spina_Runner_51



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: #Five will kick his ass later, #No Spoilers, #Season 1, #SiFi, #ZombiesRun, #fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spina_Runner_51/pseuds/Spina_Runner_51
Summary: When Five pushes it too far during a mission and pulls a few muscles, Simon offers his services as a personal trainer to help her recovery.  But then Simon can't help himself, and things get a little awkward.-Mini fic, just a bit of fluff for those of you who love SiFi as much as I do!-G rated, though suggestive-No spoilers-Takes place in early season 1
Relationships: Simon Lauchlan/Runner Five
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Simon makes it weird

By the time she got back from the day's mission, Five could hardly walk. She had pushed it far too hard. Simon noticed, but didn't say anything at first. Five's expression stated very clearly that she wasn't in the mood for coddling, or for sympathy. Or possibly any talk of any kind, at all. He gave her room. But he watched her hobbling and groaning through supper, and then looking miserable in the rec room for an hour afterward, and finally he gave in.  
"Five," he said, approaching her as she half-reclined in a miserable way on the tattered brown rec-room couch, "Let me help you."  
She opened one eye and glared at him suspiciously. "Help me how?"  
"I used to work as a personal trainer, you know," he said, crossing his arms. "That's how I got started in the gym business. You are clearly suffering. Your muscles are tightening as we speak. Let me help you stretch. Limber muscles are happy muscles."  
She shook her head from side to side as vigorously as if he had shown up at her door carrying religious pamphlets. "Simon, what exactly ever gave you the idea I would want you to help me limber up?"  
"Well..." He grinned. Five opened both eyes, saw the grin, and returned it with look that was equal parts terror and homicidal rage. He dropped it quickly and made his face serious. "Honestly, Five, I can be professional. I won't make it weird. Cross my heart. Don't you want to be able to walk tomorrow?"

Ten minutes later, Chris entered the rec room. He took one look at Simon and Five on the yoga mat in the corner, with Five making yowling noises that might be interpreted in any number of ways, and did an about-face. He muttered, "So sorry, didn't mean to intrude," and vacated the area as quickly as he could.  
Simon saw every moment of this and was utterly tickled. He looked down at Five, holding back a laugh, expecting to see her laughing, too. But her expression wasn’t what he thought it would be. Her head was raised to look towards the door where Chris had made his escape. She had fallen silent. It was clear by the way her shoulders stiffened that she had heard every word, and was not happy about it. Simon was suddenly very much aware of their relative positions: she was on her back on the mat beneath him, one of her calves was over his shoulder, his hand was holding down her other thigh, and he was leaning over her on his knees. She turned her head and they locked eyes.  
"Well," he said. "I guess I should have closed the door if you were going to let me bend you double like this."  
Five's eyebrows went up and her eyes filled with a deep and furious resentment. She made a noise like a growl. Simon's stomach quaked.  
"I've just made it weird, haven't I?" he said.  
She smiled, terrifyingly. "I hadn't noticed," she said.  
"Ah," he said. He still had her leg over his shoulder and he was growing more and more keenly aware of it with every passing moment. "So... does that mean I should or should not... keep going?"  
She closed her eyes and dropped her head back to the mat with a sigh. Something inside him untwisted, and then twisted up again with her next words, though in a very different way. "Yes," she said. "Yes, please. Don't stop." Then she said, grimacing, "I can actually straighten my knee again."  
_Right,_ he thought.  
"Of course madam, your wish is my command," he said, and was very pleased with how calm he managed to keep his voice, and also very glad that she still had her eyes closed. He kept silent for the next few minutes, even when Five started groaning again.  
As soon as he had the opportunity to put her into an unassisted stretch where he could extricate himself, he did get up and close the door, however. Just in case.


End file.
